Yolpuur
Yolpuur is a Miraluka and the current Jedi Battlemaster. Biography A skilled Jedi swordswoman and wise teacher, Yolpuur trusts wholly in the Force for both guidance and sight. A quiet yet charismatic leader, she is skilled at discovering a person's true nature. History Early Life Yolpuur's history before joining the Sith and Jedi is rather mysterious due to conflicting reports. All that is known for certain is that she was born in 4308 C.R.C. in a small village on the Miraluka Homeworld of Alpheridies. The Sith Order Comes In (insert date here) it is assumed that the future Jedi's village was raided. In any case, Yolpuur, young and frightened, but immensely powerful in the Force was taken to the Sith homeworld of Korriban. There she came across the first of her soulmates, Mitth'ali'kana, of whom she was platonically connected with. There she was trained in the ways of the Sith, upon which the Sith Emperor began to take notice of her. Aware of the eyes watching her, as well as the children being taken to become "Children" of the Emperor, Yolpuur and Mitth'ali'kana began to devise an escape plan. While unable to accompany her off-world, Mitth'ali'kana took great care to teach her as much of the Universe as he could. When they realized her connection to her Romantic Soulmate, Arcann Tirall, was strong enough to allow telepathic communication, their plan was revised. Arcann, of whom had a great deal of Force Training for someone so young, would teach Yolpuur his teachings. As such, from a young age, Yolpuur learned of the vast intricacies of the Force. Her knowledge allowed her to sneak past the Korriban guards, aided by Mitth'ali'kana, whose famous strength allowed him to properly talk to guards who she could not fool. With a few mind tricks, Yolpuur had managed to smuggle her way off-world and out from the prying eyes of the Sith Emperor, Tenebrae, know as Vitiate by the Empire. Discovery by the Jedi Following her escape from Korriban, Yolpuur ended up on Nar Shaddaa. and things Jedi Master Orgus Din and Din's Padawan, Bengel Morr. Due to her powerful connection to the Force, as well as her name marked on both both his and Morr's arms, Din decided that she had to be trained, and took her with him. However, then Jedi Grandmaster Satele Shan believed the connection to be too dangerous and had Yolpuur trained off world, away from Orgus Din and Bengal Morr. Personality Normally very calm and compassionate, Yolpuur rarely allows her anger to get the better of her. She is a pragmatic leader, who is more than willing to take protective measures to ensure the safety of her people. Viewed as dangerous for her Grey alignment by the Jedi Council, Yolpuur does not allow others to push her around. Almost too stubborn for her own good, Yolpuur is a natural - if reckless - leader. She is fatally protective of her bonded, and just as protective of her bonded's people. Snarky and with a subtle humor, Yolpuur is a great ally to have, and a fatal enemy to make. Equipment Images Trivia Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Battlemasters Category:Miraluka Category:Light-Leaning Grey Aligned Category:Galactic Republic Category:The Office of the Jedi Battlemaster